


Miracles in our Home

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, Captain Canary family, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Merry Christmas, With a surprising guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Leonard returns on the night of Christmas Eve and realizes just how important family is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, i want to say Have an amazing Christmas eve or a Merry Christmas (depends on where you live)!  
> Thank you all so much for the love and support you give towards me and i wouldn't change this year for anything.   
> So this is kind of my gift to you. A little fluffy domestic Captain Canary!  
> Again, happy holidays and all the love!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

 Len walked through the door of his apartment late at night and the first thing that he saw upon entering was the two women of his life sitting on of the sofas huddled up in various blankets.

“And so, Tiny Tim observed, God bless us every one.” The two year old sat in her mother’s lap, with her small face buried on the crook of Sara’s neck.

“Did I miss the good part?” Leonard questioned as he set his parka on the hanger by the front door. The little girl rose from her seat and started running towards the slender man.

“Dawy!” Rory squealed in utter joy and Leonard caught her in his arms and enveloped her in a hug. “You ere!”

“I promised you that I would come back before it was Christmas.” He explained as the toddler shivered against him. “How is your fever, baby?”

“You cold dawy!” The little girl observed , as Leonard began walking towards the sofa where Sara was waiting for them with a smile plastered on her beautiful face.

“And how are my other favorite people?” The man asked as he settled next to Sara and pressed a kiss on her lips.

“We’re good.” She said, rubbing her large bump. “Just missed you.”

Before Leonard got a chance to answer to his wife, Rory coughed and caught his attention. He settled her back to the couch and covered her up with a couple of blankets, hoping to help with his daughter’s cold.

“Can we see movie dawy?”

“Sure, but first, let me change out of those clothes, okay?” Rory nodded and Leonard sat up, causing Sara to mirror her husband’s moves by following him to their room, after telling Rory that she would be back in a second.

“You had to do the hero entrance, didn’t you crook?”

“You know how I feel about the ‘h’ word assassin.” Leonard asked as he went through the closet, looking for a new set of clothes.

Sara took a few steps closer and the man turned to face the woman he adored so much.

“How has Rory been today? Did she give you a hard time?” He inquired as his hands rested on Sara’s shoulders.

“She still has fever, but mostly she was cranky because she missed you.” Leonard grabbed a sweater and pulled it over his fresh pair of pajama pants. “She was devastated that you might not make it home for Christmas.” 

“Things got out of control. The Clock King turned out to be a bigger problem than Allen thought he would be.” Sara wrapped her arms around her husband and rested her head on his chest.

“I was worried that you wouldn’t be back in time or…” Sara whispered and Leonard looked down at her confused.

“Hey, assassin, I survived the Legion of Douches and your dad after you introduced me to him. I wasn’t about to let myself get killed by a guy who nicknamed himself “The Clock King” and who looks like a Prison Break character.”

He felt Sara still tense against him, so he kept talking.

“I can’t promise you that I won’t get hurt, but all I can swear to you, is that I will try with everything I have to come home to our family every day.”

Before she could answer, a small kick shifted the couple’s attention.

“Looks like someone is happy daddy is home.” she said and Leonard wiped the tears that Sara didn’t know had rolled down her cheeks.

“You know how much I love you, right?”

“I do, and I love you too.” They connected their lips and smiled as the familiar warmth spread through their bodies. Their lip-lock was cut short by an overly excited toddler that rushed inside the bedroom.

“Mowy, Dawy!” Rory squealed happily; jumping up and down.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Sara asked as she kneeled down and smiled at her daughter.

“Ook!” She cried out and grabbed Sara by the hand; leading her to the living room with Leonard following them. She stopped in front of the balcony door and tried to pull the curtains with her dainty hands. Sara pulled them away and saw why her daughter was suddenly so ecstatic.

“Now, mommy, now!” said the toddler, trying to talk about the snow that was now falling down the skies of Central City.

Rory had been wishing for snow ever since she saw it in one of the movies Cisco brought her, and even got as far as trying to find where her dad had hidden his cold gun.

“Want to see it better baby?” Leonard asked and the little girl nodded frantically.

 

“Len, she is sick, she can’t-.”

 

The man just smirked at his wife as he grabbed his parka and then proceeded to put the garment over his daughter and zip it, before lowering the hood.

The little girl basically floated in the parka as Leonard got her in his arms and opened the balcony door.

Sara observed as her husband held onto their daughter in the cold, as she tried to stick her tongue out and catch snowflakes. Her hand moved unconsciously to her bump and started rubbing small circles.

She continued to look at Leonard; the man who would only ever look out for himself; holding onto their very own daughter and being the best father to her and surely, the new baby.

“You are going to be very lucky to have a daddy like Len.” She mumbled to her stomach with a small smile.

Sara was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn’t hear the balcony door open again and Rory and Leonard come back in.

“And a mom like Sara.” He answered and pressed a kiss on her hot lips. “Want some hot cocoa?”

“With mini marshmallows of course.” Sara inquired as she zipped the parka off of their daughter and wrapped her in a blanket. 

The sound of the cuckoo clock echoed in the apartment and Leonard walked over to Sara.

“Happy birthday, my love.” He whispered to her lips and she smiled.

“You going soft on me, Snart?” Sara asked teasingly at her smiling husband.

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, ever since Leonard showed her his softer side, she couldn’t get enough of him. She adored seeing him interact with Rory and seeing how much he loved both of them.

Finding that Captain Cold had a heart was Sara’s biggest discovery.

“Happy biday, mommy!” Rory cried and fell in her mother’s arms in a warm embrace.

“Thank you baby.”

Suddenly Sara felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and her eyes fell on the floor.

“Either someone spilled water or we are going to have one more surprise this Christmas.”

Sara’s water had broken.

“I new Santa ould get me what I want.” Mumbled Rory and Leonard lifted his eyebrows.

“What did you ask for?”

“A little bother or siser.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and Happy Christmas to all!


End file.
